With Every Beat of My Unbeating Heart
by A. A. Shaw
Summary: Damon is strangely attracted to a women he meets at a bar. Their encounter will change their lives in unimaginable ways. Maybe for the best, possibly for the worst. This is the tragic love story of Damon Salvatore & Vivian Merlot.
1. Chapter 1

**After a lengthy hiatus, I have returned lol. This is a short chapter that introduces a story I'm very excited to tell! Leave reviews and let me know your thoughts!**

* * *

><p>The first thing Damon Salvatore noticed about the woman sitting beside him was her striking beauty. She had this aura around her that gave you no other choice but to stare and admire her. She stood with such poise and confidence. Damon Salvatore was bewitched by a woman for the first time in many years; since Katherine Pearce cast her spell on him.<p>

"You're staring at me. I wish you wouldn't do that. It's creepy." The woman turned her head and faced Damon. They were sitting beside each other at a small bar in Manhattan.

"I wasn't staring. I was admiring."

"Whatever you call it, it's creepy."

"I'm Damon."

She sipped her martini. "Good for you."

"Well, aren't you a little firecracker."

Vivian rolled her eyes and started to get up from the bar. Damon downed the last of his whiskey and darted towards the door.

"Wait!" he called after her.

She stopped mid-walk, but didn't turn around.

Damon ran up to her and said, "I don't believe I got your name."

"That's because I didn't give it to you. Take a hint."

"I like you. You're feisty."

"Listen, I'm not interested, okay? You're a handsome man. You can have whoever you want. Just not me. Go to some other bar and pick some other girl because I'm not the one for you tonight."

Damon smirked. This girl was amazing. He had to know her name.

"Can I at least get your name?"

She let out a sigh, looked up into the fluorescent streetlight and said, "Vivian. Vivian Merlot."

"Vivian," Damon let the name roll off his tongue. The name fit her so well. Exotic, strong, beautiful. "I'm Damon."

"I remember."

Damon gave a confused look.

"At the bar. You told me your name. Don't you remember?"

"Oh right, right, sorry." This girl had an affect on him that he both liked and loathed. The last time he felt the way he did it ended in heartbreak.

"You're a strange man. A strange, creepy man, but-"

"But what?"

Vivian shook her head. "There's something vaguely familiar about you."

"Oh really? How so?"

Vivian rubbed her temples and let out a nervous laugh. "Nothing. Forget it. It's late, I'm intoxicated; nothing I say is credible."

Damon shot Vivian his signature devilishly striking grin.

"What?"

"You're incredibly sexy."

Vivian rolled her eyes. "I said I'm intoxicated, not desperate." She started to walk away. Damon followed.

They walked a few yards before Vivian turned around, grabbed Damon's neck and through him forcefully against a brick building. "Who are you and what do you want from me?"

Damon was at a loss for words. To say he was caught off guard would be an understatement. He tried to say something, but the woman's nails were digging into his throat. All he could do was let out a grunt.

Vivian, realizing she was the reason he couldn't speak, let her grip lessen just a bit. Just enough to give Damon the opportunity to switch their roles.

"Mind telling me what the _hell_ that was about?"

Vivian was pissed, but not at all scared; Damon was surprised at that. "You keep following me like some perv. Did you think I was just going to let you?"

"Yes, I mean no," Damon clenched his teeth. "I'm not a perv." He let go of Vivian.

"But you were following me, right?"

"Yeah, maybe I was, but not because I wanted to take advantage of you. I thought-" Damon cut himself off before he said something stupid; something he'd later regret.

"You thought what, Damon? That you could follow me home? Maybe watch me as I sleep? Be some silent observer? What's you're deal?"

Damon gave up. He waved his hand and began to walk away.

"Hey! Where are you going? HEY!"

Damon suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. He turned and looked on the ground: a black high heel. "You threw a shoe at me? Seriously?"

"How else was I suppose to get your attention," Vivian put her hands on her hips.

Damon couldn't get over how beautiful she was. She had thick, wavy, jet-black hair that touched the tip of her buttocks. She was slim, but athletic. She had the most defined cheek bones he had ever seen. Her lips were plump, and her nose was small. She was about 5 foot 8 inches tall; without her heels. And her eyes….oh her eyes. They were like emeralds. She was simply stunning.

"I can't help but be confused, Vivian. First you say I'm creeping you out, but now you want my attention? So, now I ask YOU: what's your deal?"

Vivian bit down on the inside of her cheek. "I don't know, okay? I just didn't want you to leave yet. You are mildly entertaining."

Damon let out a laugh. "Oh you just scratched the surface darlin'. You have no idea how entertaining I can actually be."

Vivian walked up to Damon until she was mere centimeters from his face. "I have a pretty good idea." She grabbed her black high heel from Damon's hand , winked, and walked away.

Damon watched her go. He didn't bother to stop her. He knew he would see her again. Very soon.

**... ... ...**

Vivian Merlot walked into her tiny studio apartment and flicked a light on. She threw her black leather jacket on one of the two chairs at her kitchen table. She walked into her bedroom, tossed her high heels into the corner of the room and sat on her bed. She opened her side-table drawer and retrieved a freshly carved wooden stake.

"Oh, Damon, you will soon find out just how entertaining _I_ can be." She licked the tip of the stake and smiled. "This is going to be fun.."

* * *

><p><strong>Very short, very to the point. I will put up the 2nd chapter as soon as I finish writing it!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the 2nd chapter. Sorry it took a while and I'm also sorry it's so short. I'm trying to break the story up so it lasts longer lol. What will be the 3rd chapter was originally going to be part of Chapter 2 but I thought it best to keep you guys guessing lol. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Vivian Merlot had been plotting her revenge for many, many, years. She waited patiently for the day when she would bring Damon Salvatore to his knees, begging for her not to end the abomination that was his life. He could beg until he was blue in the face, it wouldn't do any good. It would just feed the already plentiful fire burning in Vivian's soul. This was a woman who had a plan, and every intention of bringing her plan to be. She will accomplish what she set out to do even if it ended up being the last thing she ever did…..<p>

**… … …**

_Vivian_. Damon thought of his mystery lady. _What is it about her that's got me all crazy? Maybe she's a witch. Could be. She put some kind of spell on me. _Damon shook his head. _She's not a witch. It's something else. I can't put my finger on it. Although, I'd love to put my finger on her. _Damon gleefully smiled at his impure thoughts. He would have her if was the last thing he did…

**… … …**

"How did I know you'd be here?" Vivian said to Damon, who was standing beside the door of the bar where they had first met.

"And how did _I_ know _you'd_ be here?"

Vivian smiled. "Intuition?"

"Yeah, we can chalk it up to intuition."

"So…..?"

"Would you like me to buy you a drink, Viv?"

"Don't call me that." In a split second, Vivian's whole demeanor changed.

"Okay, then. Sorry."

Vivian nervously chuckled, "I'm the one that should be apologizing. I just really hate the nickname 'Viv'. It's a personal thing."

"Vivian it is, then."

Vivian nodded her head.

Damon put his arm around her waist and led her into the bar. They sat in the same two seats that they occupied the night before.

The bartender, Eddie, came up to two of them. "What can I get you and your friend, Vivian?"

"I'll have red wine. Damon?"

"Same. The most expensive bottle you got."

"Coming right up."

"So, you come here a lot?" Damon asked.

"I wouldn't say 'a lot', but rather frequently, yes."

"Why?"

Vivian was perplexed. "Why?"

"Yeah, why do you come so much?"

"I'm not a whore or anything, if that's what you are thinking."

"That's not what I was thinking at all. I'm just trying to start a conversation."

"I come here because it's small, it's quiet, and everyone here keeps to themselves. Everyone except you."

Eddie then came over with their glasses. "The best red wine we got. Enjoy."

Damon raised his glass as a way of saying 'thank you'.

"You don't look like a wine kind of guy." Vivian observed.

"Only red. I like the color." Damon winked.

"I see." Vivian felt the need right then and there. If Damon only knew that _she_ knew what was implying.

"You definitely don't seem like the wine type, though."

Vivian was intrigued. "How so?"

"It's a classy drink."

Vivian raised an eyebrow.

"Not that you're not classy, Vivian, quite the contrary, but it's a simple drink. Something you most definitely are not."

"So, what kind of drink should I be drinking?"

"Sex on the Beach, of course. It's strong, vibrant, and it gives you a good time, and it's made up of so many different ingredients you're not sure what you're partaking in."

Vivian sipped her wine and gently placed it back on the bar counter. "That's how you see me? Strong, vibrant, and mysterious?"

"Let us not forget dangerous. A drink with that many liquors can cause unpredictable behavior."

She smiled, a devilish grin. It sent chills down Damon's spine. "Maybe I should start ordering Sex on the Beach from now on."

Damon raised his glass and Vivian did so with hers. They each took a swig of wine and then Damon spoke. "Let's get out of here."

"Where to?"

"It's a surprise."

"I _really_ hate surprises."

"That's a shame. I think you would have enjoyed this one."

Vivian thought to herself. This could work to her advantage. If he took her somewhere away from civilization she would be able to strike. She could get her revenge. "I think I'll enjoy it too now that I think about it. Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I LOVE hearing your opinions. They give me motivation to continue the story.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, everyone here is the 3rd chapter! I'm thinking Chapter 4 or 5 will be the last! The story is progressing at a faster pace than I anticipated. I'll try to spread it out 2 more chapters, but the next one may just be a super-sized finale. **

**This 3rd chapter was my favorite to write. I liked giving both Damon and Vivian some layers.**

* * *

><p><em>Where the hell is he taking me? <em>Vivian Merlot was sitting in the passenger seat of Damon's brand new convertible. It was the type of car that fit Damon very well. Flashy, sleek, and cool.

Damon snuck a peek at Vivian before returning his gaze to the road. _She is so unreadable. Is she bored or is she scared? She always wears the same expression on her face._ Damon found it both annoying inviting. He had always enjoyed solving puzzles.

"Close your eyes."

"Excuse me?" _Does he think I'm stupid?_

"Just do it. If you don't it'll ruin the surprise."

"I'm willing to risk it."

"What's a matter? Don't trust me?"

_Not in a million years, bucko._ "It's not that."

"Then, do it. Live dangerously."

Vivian stopped thinking and decided to humor him. She closed her eyes. She was confidant enough in her abilities. He was the one who should be worried, not her.

"That's a good girl."

It took all of her being to stop herself from killing him right then and there. _Good girl? I'll show you just how good I am, Damon. Good at hurting, good at torturing, GREAT at killing vomit-inducing filth such as yourself. I can't wait to-_

Vivian's train of thought was cut off by Damon speaking to her. "Alright, we're here. But KEEP your eyes closed! No peaking, okay?"

"Promise."

Vivian heard Damon get out of the car and then open her door. He took her hand. "Trust me," he says to her.

She clasps her hand into his and let him lead the way. After a few feet they stopped walking.

"I'm going to have to carry you." Damon told her.

"No, you don't. I know where we are. We're at a beach. I can smell the salt in the air. I'll take off my heels and I'll walk myself." Vivian opened her eyes and smiled. She desperately loved the ocean. It was the only thing in the world that had the power to clear her thoughts.

"Just because you know where we are doesn't mean I can't have you in my arms. Come on. Let me be a gentleman."

_His eyes. The way they sparkle in the moonlight; they're mesmerizing._ "If you insist. Who am I to object."

With one swift motion, Damon had Vivian in his arms. He could smell her scent; no perfume, just natural oils. It was intoxicating to say the least.

As Damon walked with her in his arms, Vivian rested her head on his shoulder. _Why are you enjoying this, Vivian? Why? He is your enemy! Damon Salvatore ruined your life! And here you are nestling up to him?_ Vivian tried to wave the thoughts away, but they spoke the truth. She was enjoying her time with Damon. She was more than enjoying being in his arms. It was unacceptable.

"Let me down." Vivian lifted her head from his shoulder. "I said let me down."

"You're not heavy, if that's what's going through your pretty little head. We're almost near the water anyway." He continued walking.

"Damon, let me down. Now."

Damon noticed an almost primal look in her eyes. "Okay."

Once Vivian touched the sand she took off her heels, put them to the side, took off her dress, and ran into the ocean with nothing but her undergarments on. She needed a release. She needed to escape the claustrophobic feeling that was overtaking her.

_You can not fall for him! It's out of the question. It-it's ABSURD! He isn't even human! He's a monster. Even if you felt something for him, which you do not, he would never and could never reciprocate!_

Vivian turned around to see Damon sitting on the sand watching her. She started to walk towards him. When she reached him, dripping wet and freezing, she asked him, "Why didn't you join me?"

He looked up at her and said, with a simplistic look, "I got the feeling you wanted to be alone for a bit."

She took a seat next to him and hugged her knees. "You're very intuitive."

He scooted closer to her. "And right now my intuition is telling me you're cold." He wrapped his arms around her and guided her head to his chest.

"Right again." Vivian closed her eyes and fought back tears. _I am cold in more ways than one, Damon. My soul, and my heart are blanketed by a thick sheet of ice and it's all because of you. You made me this way. In many ways you have turned me into a monster just like yourself. I don't even know who I am anymore._

"Are you crying?" Damon lifted her chin up with two of his fingers.

Vivian lifted herself up and proceeded to slip her dress back on. "No, of course not. I'm just cold. Got a case of the shivers, that's all. Can we go?"

"If that's what you want."

Vivian let out a laugh. "It's not what I want, but I think it's best if you take me home."

"Why don't we go back to my place. I can set up a fire."

_That sounds very nice, Damon, but I'm conflicted at the moment. Should I cuddle up with you next to the fire, or through you into it? What's a girl to do?_

"Take me home. Please?"

Damon nodded, put his hand around her shoulders, and walked her back to the car.

**… … …**

Vivian was walking home from the bar. She had Damon drop her off there so he couldn't find out where she lived. Also, she thought the walk would be good for her. Her feelings were getting the best of her.

_He killed your parents. He drank them dry right in front of you. He doesn't deserve to be forgiven never mind loved._

Vivian was walking up the five flights of stairs to her apartment when she came to the conclusion: she had to end his life sooner rather than later. No more procrastinating. No more games. The next time she saw Damon Salvatore would be the last.

**… … …**

Damon threw his keys onto the table as he walked into his quaint tenth-floor loft. He went into the living room part and poured himself a nice stiff glass of bourbon.

He took a seat on his black leather couch and closed his eyes. _You're falling for her you dumb bastard. You're letting her get into your head. Into your heart. That's not smart._ He took the whole drink down with one gulp. _So, what do I do? Disappear? Kill her? I mean either one wouldn't affect her. She's so unemotional and blank. But that's what intrigues me! She's full of uncertainty and mystery. I haven't seen that in a woman since…since Katherine._

_I can't be with Vivian. She doesn't even know what I am._ Right then and there Damon had a thought. _I'll show her who I am and then I'll know how she really feels about me. The next time I see Vivian Merlot, she will witness the beast inside of me…_

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! Are you still interested? Please let me know :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is my fellow readers, the final chapter. It moves quickly, but I always intended for the story to be short and sweet.**

* * *

><p>Vivian Merlot was sitting on her bed with her trusty wooden stake in her hands. She wasn't doubting her skill (she knew she could Damon, easily), but her ability to push her personal feelings aside.<p>

Yes, they had only known each other for a few days, but there was just something about him. He didn't seem like the beast she met some twenty-five years ago in San Diego. He seemed almost human with her. He was kind and gentle. He never once tried to harm her.

It could all be a ruse, she supposed. Making her think she was safe with him so when he did strike she would be so surprised she wouldn't be able to fight back. Or perhaps it was a game to him. Maybe he was having fun leading her on.

Somehow Vivian knew that that wasn't the truth. He liked her.

_And I like him. But I hate what he did. I can't get over what he is. Just because he may have changed doesn't take away what he did to mom and dad. He took their lives right in front of my face, and laughed. He is still a monster, just has a good way of hiding it now. He could flip a switch at any moment and go back to his torturous ways. I can't take that chance. I can't. I won't._

… … …

Vivian knocked on the steel door. She had agreed to meet Damon at his loft. Might as well let him die in the comfort of his own home.

Seconds later, Damon was at the door. There was something different about him. He looked tired.

"Thanks for coming," he said as he made room for her through the doorway.

"Thank you for inviting me."

Damon led her into the living room section of the loft. He had a slow-burning fire going and candles lit on the fireplace ledge.

"Would you like something to drink? Wine?"

"No, thank you." _I need to be 100% for this._

"Don't mind me, then," Damon said as he poured himself a glass of whiskey.

Vivian sat down on the black leather couch and Damon joined her.

"So, why did you invite me here?"

Damon didn't look at her. He sipped his drink and stared into the fire. "I'm confused. Mainly, about you."

_On second thought, where's that drink._ "Oh?"

"I'd like to think that what you feel for me is the same as I feel for you, but you are so unreadable. I can't tell if you hate me, like me, or want to kill me."

If Vivian had a drink she would have chocked on it. Instead, she stayed calm and said, "Maybe it's all of thee above. Did you ever consider that?"

"I have."

"And?"

Damon laughed. "You tell me Vivian. What are your intentions?"

"What's your intuition telling you?"

"That you're hiding something."

A sad smile found itself on Vivian's face. "I get the same feeling from you."

"Tell me what you're keeping from me, Vivian."

"You first."

"I'm a vampire." Damon was expecting a shutter or a laugh, but what he got instead surprised him.

"I know." She was staring into the fire. A single tear fell from her right eye.

"How?"

Vivian lifted her gaze to Damon's eyes. "We have a history, you and I."

"We met before?"

"Indeed. A very long time ago."

Damon got up from the couch. This was too much for him. "What? Where? When?"

Vivian wiped the tear off her face with her hand. "It was twenty-five years ago in San Diego, California."

"So, you were a child?"

Vivian closed her eyes and relished in the pain. "I was five."

"And what happened?"

Vivian rose from the couch and walked to the fireplace. She put her hand over the candle flames, letting the heat burn. "My parents had just taken me for ice-cream. We were walking home, we were about two blocks from our house, when you came up to us. You had long hair and a wife-beater on. You scared me. I hid behind my mother while my father asked you what you wanted. You didn't answer. Just stared at him. And then…." Vivian trailed off. Her memories were getting the best of her. "And then your face changed, I screamed, and you took my father by the neck and dug your teeth into him. My mother picked me up in her arms and she ran. We hid in an alley, behind a dumpster. You found us almost immediately. You told us how much you loved a good chase, but that this one was pathetic."

"Viv-"

"And then you grabbed my mother and did to her what you did to my father. I screamed and screamed. When you were done, you let my mother fall to the cold, wet, cement, and then you knelt down and said 'Don't worry kid. I won't hurt you. I'm not that bad of a guy' and then you walked away. You left me there with my dead, blue mother." Vivian swiped the banister full of candles and let them all bust on the floor. "I stayed in that alley for twelve hours until someone found us. I didn't say a word for five years." She let another tear fall from her eye before asking him the question she had always wanted to ask, "Do you remember?"

Damon's eyes were misty. "I do."

Vivian always hoped that the answer would bring her some kind of closure, but in reality, it did nothing. It made the situation no better nor worse. He remembered. Yippee.

"I'm sor-"

"Don't you DARE apologize. Don't even think the words, Damon."

"What do you want from me?"

"What you wanted from my parents. Blood. Satisfaction."

"So, these last few days, they were just, what? Nothing? Part of your master plan?

Vivian chuckled. "Quite the opposite. I didn't plan any of this. Us talking and spending time together was never part of the equation."

Damon walked over to Vivian. "So, what changed?"

Vivian closed the gap between the two of them. She gritted her teeth. "You." Vivian backed away from Damon and turned so she wasn't facing him.

"I got under your skin, did I?"

Vivian spun around with a crazy look in her eyes. "Do you think this is funny? This is anything but! Tell me, what sane person starts to feel sorry for the monster who killed her parents?"

"You feel sorry for me?"

"I don't know what I feel anymore."

"That makes two of us."

They both stood there in silence for what felt like a lifetime.

"So, where do we take it from here?" Damon was the one who broke the silence.

"I want you dead, but I can't kill you."

"And I want to be with you, but there's not even a remote possibility of that happening."

"There is only one solution," Vivian stated.

Before Damon could say another word, Vivian retrieved her stake from her inner jacket pocket and drove it into her chest.

"Vivian! No!" Damon ran to her and caught her before she hit the ground. "Why did you do that?"

"It's the only way."

Damon was fighting back tears. "How can you say that?"

"You love me. I know you do. And I," Vivian coughed up blood. "I love you. But I can't live with that, Damon. I could never be truly happy. If I let you live, I'd hate myself. If I stayed with you, I'd hate myself. This is the only way out."

"I can bring you back."

Vivian smiled. "But you won't."

She was right. He knew that if he brought her back as the beast she spent her whole life hating, it would do more harm than good.

"I won't."

The smile on Vivian's face faded and her eyes closed. She was gone.

Damon didn't sob, he didn't even move. He sat there holding Vivian for hours.

"You did it, Vivian," a tear ran down Damon's face. "You did what you set out to do. You killed me….."

With every beat of his unbeating heart, he loved her. And now he had to live the rest of eternity knowing the reason she died was because of him and who he was. From that moment on, Damon made the choice to never feel again. His emotions would be nothing but a memory, a figment. No one would ever get him to feel this powerless and weak again.

Unbeknownst to him, however, the moment Vivian Merlot died a girl by the name of Elena Gilbert was born. Vivian had been reborn and Damon would soon meet her again.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Was the ending satisfying enough? Elena being Vivian incarnate was a very very last minute thing lol. I literally thought of it as I wrote it. I thought it would be more fitting that Damon was so attracted to Elena not because of her resemblance to Katherine, but because she was his true love, Vivian, reborn. Their connection and attraction survived death. Too bad they aren't aware of that lol. Damon thinks she's Elena and Elena thinks she's Elena. Oh how sad love can be sometimes, eh?<strong>

**-A.A. Shaw**


End file.
